


Washington Lee

by John_Watson543126, The_Hidden_Oracle4234



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Thomas, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dogs, F/M, Lawyers, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mountain Dew, Not really though, Old scars, Omega Alex, Omegaverse, Plot, Slow Burn, a cute pupper, a mention though, a nice lil doggo, boerboel, doggo - Freeform, first fic, fleeting, hamiltonness, hammie has boerboel, hammie has doggoe, i lik dogs, ill add more later, its a dog, like scars, lin forgive, meow, not deeply addressed, second fic actually, some lowkey selfharm, tony stark may show up idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:51:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Watson543126/pseuds/John_Watson543126, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hidden_Oracle4234/pseuds/The_Hidden_Oracle4234
Summary: On July 17, 2017, The New York Times published an article accusing George Frederick and James Reynolds of prostitution, kidnapping, rape, assault, possession, and murder. Most people dismissed the article given the fact that Mr. Frederick was the kindest man the city had ever seen. He was very wealthy and had his heart set on sharing his earnings with the less fortunate.George Frederick of course was royally pissed.On July 26, 2017, George Frederick contacted his lawyers at Washington Lee to inform them of his decision to sue The New York Times for defamation. Frederick was appalled by the accusations and could not stand for such cruelty towards his name.George Washington, the managing partner of Washington Lee, assigned the case to his top lawyers. Alexander Hamilton and Thomas Jefferson.At first, Hamilton is more than happy to sue The New York Times. Until he finds out the author of the infamous article is a dear friend of his. Alexander learns that there is more to this case than he originally thought.Maybe George Frederick isn't who he say he is. Maybe the accusations aren't so false. Maybe Hamilton's own secrets put him more in the line of fire than ever before.





	1. General Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> "Alexander is a lawyer at Washington Lee. He is assigned a case with his nemesis Jefferson. The case is super serious and im tired but it's important and is about George Frederick suing New York Times for defamation because Angelica wrote some shit bout George and he was like nah bitch das wrong so he got his lawyers at Washington Lee to deal wit it. An alex sides with george at first but omegas and stuff cuz alex omegan and i swere the story better than the summary im just so damn tired and so much mouintian dewwwwwwwwwwwwww. love u"
> 
> That was the original summary for the story that I made at four in the morning. I was very tired and heavily caffeinated, but my beta thought it was funny so I am going to keep this summary in the notes so everyone can enjoy.  
> Also I may be editing this chapter more because I prematurely posted it out of my excitement.

Alex let out an exasperated sigh as he eyed the coffee machine. He tapped his fingers on the counter top to the beat of a long forgotten song. The Keurig, or Eve, as he'd taken to calling her, whirred loudly breaking the silence in the break room. Alexander wasn't bothered by the noise. He despised silence. The omega was sure it didn't disturb anyone else considering they were all at home, asleep in their Tempur-Pedic's. Hamilton was, more than likely, the only working employee left at the office, excluding the janitors and security guards of course.  

Eve emitted an irksome alarm drawing the omega’s attention. It was his cue to grab his coffee. Hamilton snatched his large mug from the coffee maker. Taking a tentative sip in fear of burning his tongue, instead found himself humming in approval. Alex’s taste buds reveled in the liquid gold.

Perfection.

Hamilton turned on his heel and scurried back down the corridor. Two rights and a left later, Alex was staring at his door. He should really get a coffee maker in his office or steal Eve from the break room. It would save him a trip every thirty minutes.

Laf would be disappointed though. The Frenchmen already hates it when Alex locks himself in his office all day. If the omega had a Keurig in his office, he'd never leave and his friends would see him even less.

Alexander took another swig and pushed open his door. Dragging his feet, the small omega walked into his office and slumped into his chair. He set his coffee on his desk and picked up a manila folder.

The folder wound up on his desk sometime yesterday afternoon. Eliza left it for him. This is the first time he has spared his attention for it.

Holding it in one hand, Alex noted the thickness and the weight. There would be a lot to go over in this case.

It was a case him and Jefferson had been assigned yesterday. Alex imagines Jefferson will want to discuss the game plan as soon as possible. Unfortunately, Hamilton has yet to even open the case. He has had other things on his mind.

His Financial Plan for example. He has spent most of his time trying to figure out a way to prove to his colleagues this Plan is necessary.

**Yesterday Wednesday, July 26 12:35 pm**

_Alexander absentmindedly fiddled with a hangnail on his index finger. He was pointedly making an effort at avoiding Washington's eye._

"Hamilton." Washington's voice was stern, _demanding his attention. Hamilton subtlely sniffed the sour air._

_Alex cringed inwardly. The air reeked of gasoline and charred wood. Washington was pissed. His angry alpha stench encased the room._

_Not like Alexander could blame him. He did just turn a board meeting into a full blown riot over his Financial Plan. But to be fair, that stupid Jefferson started it. If the damn alpha would have just agreed to the Plan then Hamilton wouldn’t have had to use every ‘Yo Mama’ insult ever made. And then maybe everyone wouldn’t have picked sides and reenacted the Civil War. Jefferson’s coffee cup probably wouldn’t have gotten broken or spilled coffee everywhere either. It wasn’t his fault though. Maybe if he wasn’t so strong and awesome and maybe if Jefferson had better mugs, the cup would not have smashed into a million pieces after Alex chucked it at the wall behind Jefferson’s stupid head._

_Hamilton had to admit it was awesome when, mid flight, coffee flew out of the mug and doused Jefferson. The look on his face was priceless. Alex would give his right arm just to see it again._

_Washington was not happy with any of that situation regardless of the obvious hilarity. He was the opposite of happy. Unhappy. The man’s frustrations being predominantly directed at Hamilton. Hooray._

_“Alexander,” Washington repeated his name enunciating every letter. The intensity of the pheromones increased._

_Slowly, Alex raised his head and met Washington's glare with a sheepish look. If Alex wasn't drenched in scent suppressors and 'Spray On Beta', his boss would be able to smell his nerves. Hamilton looked like a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar. The scene appeared as a father berating his guilty child. To be fair, Washington was his father. Adopted, but same difference._

_"You wanna pull yourself together?" George clasped his hands together on his desk sending Alex a sharp look._

_His father's words were clipped. Hamilton could smell his anger pouring off him in waves. If Alex were anyone else, he may have flinched and cowered away from the imposing alpha, but he wasn't some fragile flower. The omega was used to opposing his father’s authority. His previous nerves dissipated replaced by determination and anger. Alex was going to face him head on._

_Hamilton, with wide eyes, hopped out of his chair and stood straight in front of his father's desk.  Clenching his jaw and preparing for a fight, he pressed forward._

_"I'm sorry! That Virginian is a pompous prick who understands jack shit about financials or the betterment of the firm!" Alex's hands flew wildly about expressing his frustration._

_"Watch your mouth, Alexander." Washington glared at him once more. Hamilton returned his gaze with fire in his eyes. George moved to speak but was quickly interrupted._

_"So we let the Board get held hostage by Jeffershit-"_

_"Alexander."_

_"And his merry band of incompetent morons?" Hamilton let out a huff and attempted to slow his rapid heart rate. George placed his hands flat on his desk and pushed himself up. He towered over his son making apparent his alpha status._

_"You need the votes." Washington leaned closer to Alex, his face mere inches away._

_"No, we need bold strokes. We need this plan." His voice emphasized 'need'._

_"No, you need to convince more folks." Hamilton gulped and thought about turning away. He knew his dad was right. His plan would not pass unless he gained more votes. The problem was, nobody wanted to discuss his plan. Except for Laf and maybe two other Senior Partners. Most of them side with Jefferson, not even giving his plan a chance. Fucking Jefferson. Twisting shit around on him. Knot-headed bastard._

_Alex crossed his arms as heat rose to his face. His anger sizzling._

_"Madison won't talk to me," Alex mumbled under his breath. Which is true. Jefferson's partner in crime wouldn't give him the time of day._

_"Alexander you are acting like a child." Hamilton angrily furrowed his brows and jabbed a finger in his adopted father's chest._

_"They're being intransigent!" Alex growled and squinted at the alpha. Washington quirked an eyebrow at his son._

_"You have to find a compromise." The omega leaned back on his feet and threw his hands in the air._

_"But they don't have a plan they just hate mine!" Hamilton shouted at the alpha. He didn't understand how he wasn't taking his side on this._

_"Convince them otherwise." George, unlike Alex, kept a steady tone while speaking. Hamilton, usually being blinded by his passion, escalated every civil dispute to a screaming match._

_"And what happens if I don't get the Board's approval?" Hamilton knew he wasn't going to like the answer even before he asked. He still held his breath._

_"I imagine they'll call for your removal." Stunned, the omega dropped his arms to hang limply at his sides. His eyes wide as saucers and mouth agape. He knew it would be bad, but taking his Senior Partnership he worked his ass off to earn? Voting him out of the Board?_

_Shit._

_He stood for a moment in silence. Speechless. Alex, throat dry and tongue rough, swallowed. He allowed himself to blink a few times. Steadily coming back._

_"S-Sir?" He stuttered, the word awkward leaving him. The omega was now nervous and unsure of his stance. He shifted his weight foot to foot._

_"Figure it out, Alexander." This time Alex did flinch at the harshness of his words. Alpha pheromones permeating the room, his father tall before him, anxiety bubbled in his stomach and flooded his system. In this moment, he felt weak. Helpless. The threat of losing his everything looming above his head made him feel vulnerable._

_Washington must have sensed that. His father's strong features turning soft with worry. Concern evident in his eyes. The smell of Angry Alpha began to fade, replaced with a more soothing smell. George's normal scent. The room filled with the rich aroma of cedar. Earthy and woody, the alpha’s scent, much like his personality, was strong and stable. Like a tree._

_Alex relaxed, if only slightly. He was thankful to his father for holding back his aggression. But, he was also ashamed that he still couldn't hold his ground with an alpha. It was pathetic._

_He blinked._

_Once._

_Twice._

_His head dropped, hanging low on his neck._

_A perfect view of his shoes._

_Ratty Converses._

_He was a fucking corporate lawyer for God's sake._

_They were sentimental though._

_Years old._

_He bought them the day before he started working financials at the firm for his father._

_Alex liked the shoes because they were neutral._

_Could be worn for anything._

_To anything._

_The Converses used to be black and white._

_The color fading over time._

_Now, they were grayish and an interesting yellow._

_Dirt, dust, and…_

_Blood,_

_caked them. The blood is on his left shoe. He couldn't remember where it came from._

_"Alexander. Are you alright?" George's gruff voice broke him from his train of thought. The omega slowly lifted his head, reluctantly dragging his gaze up to meet his father's eye._

_"M' fine." His voice was a quiet whisper. Barely louder than the air conditioning system._

_The Waves crashed against the walls of his mind. The Wind howling overtaking him. His stomach flipped and flopped with the rough current._

_He should leave. Before this gets worse. Alex could feel his throat closing up.It was trying to protect him. If he couldn't breathe then maybe he won't accidentally swallow water._

_He couldn't breathe._

_The Water rises._

_The omega turned to exit his superior's office._

_"Wait." Hamilton halted where he stood. The sound of papers rustling and books shoved away came from behind him. Washington was searching. For what, Alex didn't know. He waited._

_He waited and watched. Watched The Water slowly pour into the room. Watched The Wind rip the roof off the firm. People he knew, coworkers, taken away. The Water was merciless. The Wind, malevolent._

_Alex was happy to not have air. No breath. The Water rose with every passing second. It was up to his knees now. The Waves slammed against his legs, threatening to drag him under again._

_He held his ground. Barely._

_Alex no longer heard papers. Movement from Washington had settled. He must have found what he was looking for._

_"There is a case. Representing George Frederick. We can not lose this. I need you and-" George took a breath. Hamilton expected his worst._

_"I need you and Jefferson." Yep. There it was. The Thunder clapped above him. The sound sent shivers down his spine. The Waves knocked into him again. And again. And. Again._

_Alex winced in pain. His thighs were taking a beating. The unforgiving Water bruising his skin._

_Oblivious, Washington continued._

_"You and Jefferson are my best lawyers. This is a case you will work together on." Hamilton closed his eyes and slowly inhaled._

_Then exhaled._

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

_The seas grew rough. The sounds of screams were overwhelming. Everywhere he looked someone was drowning._

_Fuck._

_Alex had to leave. The Water was to his stomach. He felt sick. His insides turning to mush._

_Hamilton knew very well that whatever he had to say to convince Washington to rethink his decision would fall on deaf ears._

_Blinking. Once. Twice. His fists clenching. Knuckles white._

_Inhale._

_He has to work with Jefferson._

_Exhale._

_He has to get his Financial Plan through._

_Inhale._

_He has to win this case._

_Exhale._

_He may lose his job._

_Inhale._

_Jefferson._

_Exhale._

_Omega._

_Inhale._

_The Water._

_Exhale._

_The Wind._

_Inhale._

_The Thunder._

_Exhale._

_The Waves._

_Inhale._

_A Yellow Sky._

_Exhale._

_Acceptance._

_The Water, rougher than before rose faster and faster and faster. The Waves smacked against his face. The Wind laughed and carried away the air. His throat closed tighter and tighter. To save him._

_Hamilton opened his mouth. The Water rushed down his throat. It destroyed him. Tearing him apart from the inside, out. Breaking him down to his core. Erasing him._

_Alex opened his eyes. Everything was quiet. The Water was gone. As was The Wind, The Thunder, and The Waves._

_Hamilton walked out of the suddenly dry office. He knew the case file would eventually make its way to his desk. For now, Alex just wanted to get to his office. To breathe._

**Present Thursday, July 27 2:15 am**

Hamilton rolled his eyes. Seeing Jefferson every day was hard enough. Working with him on a case as important as this was going to be damn near impossible.

The case in question was in connection with one James Reynolds for alleged rape accusations. Their client was George Frederick, one of the richest and most powerful men in New York. He is the CEO in several different companies specializing in Real Estate, Food Distribution, Pharmaceuticals, Clothing, Media, Travel, and Tea. Furthermore, Frederick is a philanthropist who donates a substantial portion of his time and wealth to several charities including Wounded Warrior Project, UNICEF, Doctors Without Borders, ALSAC, and the American Red Cross.

The guy was a damn angel from Heaven bestowed upon the unworthy mortals of the Earth. He is always smiling and kissing babies and winning Nobel Peace Prizes. Stupid bullshit accusations taking up his special Financial Plan time. 

Mr. Frederick is also the proud owner of the most popular, most exclusive club on the East Coast.

The Crown.

Hamilton had never been to The Crown. It wasn't because he couldn't get in. Because he could. It also wasn't because he couldn't afford it. Because he could.

Alexander never partied at The Crown because he never had time. There was always a new case, a new client, a new problem, but never enough time.

His friends were always begging him to come with them. Hamilton always declined to favor time in the office. Not to say Alex didn't like going to clubs with his squad and getting shitfaced.

Alex loves his friends. Hell, they're practically family with all they've been through together. Alex enjoyed spending time with Laf, John, Peggy, Angie, Eliza, and Herc. The omega profusely appreciated ingesting copious amounts of alcohol while John and Peggy sing every Beyonce song ever made.

Hamilton misses his friends. God, he misses them so much. Alex just doesn't have time.

So many people out there in dire need of some assistance. Hamilton can provide that assistance.

Granted, the people he's been helping lately aren't truly distressed. Sure they have problems, but they're all also in possession of Fortune 500 companies and live in multi-million dollar apartments. He is a corporate lawyer after all.

He still does some pro bono work though.

As a Senior Partner at Washington-Lee, he had to do at least fifteen Pro Bono cases every year according to the bylaws courtesy of yours truly.

If he breaks or disobeys the bylaws he loses his Senior Partnership and his job. Plus, the firm could sue him. Potentially, he could be disbarred. And that's no Bueno.

Hamilton had already completed fourteen of his required cases and it was only July. Most of the cases being housing, family, consumer, and disability law. Easy. Open and shut.

The case at hand though was different. For one, it was not pro bono. Two, it was a sexual harassment case of sorts. Kind of. It related to sexual harassment. But it wasn't about sexual harassment. It was about defamation. The client was suing for defamation and damages. Hamilton ran his thumb over the folder's label. Printed in black, blocky letters read, "Frederick vs New York Times."

George Washington, the managing partner of Washington-Lee, specifically assigned this case to him and Jefferson. Because they were, by far, the best lawyers at the firm. Excluding Washington. Not excluding Lee. Lee is an idiot. Hamilton hates Lee. So. Fucking. Much.

Alex eyed the case file warily, debating whether or not he should take this moment to familiarize himself, before glancing up at the digital clock sitting on the corner of his desk.

2:25 am

The omega groaned and dropped his head. He gently set the file down and ran a hand through his messy locks. Hamilton grimaced at a number of tangles in his greasy hair. He really needs to wash it, but Alex hadn't been home in a few days. He'd been working all day and night on the Financial Plan for the firm. Convincing the other Senior Partners to vote for his plan is hard.

Hamilton whined softly then spared a glance at the case. Then back at the clock. Then case. Clock. Case.

Eliza, his assistant, swore if she caught him staying another night at the office she would email everyone at the firm a video. A special video. A video he made last year when he was drunk. Shirtless, with his pink Christmas pants on, he sings every Justin Bieber song while dancing. It is the worst thing he has ever done.

Alex didn't doubt Eliza for a second. But he also just wanted to read a teeny bit of the case. Nothing major. Just the basics.

His attention flicked to his coffee mug sitting on the corner of his desk. Peggy had given it to him as a gift and it has since been his favorite mug. The cup had three dominant colors; pink, lavender, and blue. Exclusively in that order. A certain pride flag was depicted on his coffee cradle. Several rainbow hearts dotted the lower portion of his mug while glitter happiness littered the handle. Finally, in black block letters, printed “RAGING BISEXUAL.” Alex loved it very much as it was now the only mug he ever used. The omega made sure to bring it to work every morning and go home every night.

Alex reached for the special mug. His hands warmed at the touch of the glass. He took a fairly large sip before setting the cup back down.

The omega eyed the clock one last time.

2:30 am

Just five minutes then he'll go home. Honest.

Hamilton flipped open the case file to the front page. He quickly skimmed through the summary.

As of yesterday, July 26, their client George Frederick, made the executive decision to sue The New York Times for defamation. On July 17, a New York Times reporter by the name of-

Alexander paused. He squinted at the name.

Holy shit.

No way.

No freaking way.

On July 17, a New York Times reporter by the name of Angelica Schuyler Church published an article accusing George Frederick, as well as James Reynolds, of rape, prostitution, and assault.

Angelica Schuyler Church.

Angie?

"Holy shit." With wide eyes, Hamilton reached for his cell. He quickly typed in the pin for his iPhone (because Android sucks no matter what John says) and searched for Angie's contact.

 _FemiNazi_.

His thumb hovered over the call button. She's probably asleep right now. If he woke her up to question her about the article, she would skin him alive.

Hamilton clicked off his phone and dropped it on his desk. The device hitting the wood with a heavy thud. He focused his attention back on the case, vowing to read the article later as well as give Angelica the third degree. Alex really wanted to know what the hell she was thinking.

Continuing to read, Hamilton learned that _apparently_ Mr. Fredrick's The Crown, managed by James Reynolds, has been the heart of an illegal underground network of trafficking.

Ha! Yea right.

Guns, drugs, and...humans have been purchased and sold underneath Reynolds’ and Frederick's close supervision.

The humans being sold were, of course, omegas.

Hamilton clenched his fists tight around the file. His heart rate increased when he read the supposed treatment of the omegas. Alex wasn't usually self-conscious about his second gender. He was a very proud omega. But it was times like these he wished he were an alpha or, at least, a beta.

There isn't much trafficking for alphas and betas.

Alexander closed his eyes and released a shaky breath. He felt a breeze blow across the room.

Damn.

The Wind.

This would be a good time to stop. Before he gets worse.

Alex inhales shakily through his nose. Exhales through his mouth.

Inhale.

Exhale.

The omega blinked once. Then twice. The Wind was gone. He was fine.

He should head home. Maybe catch some shut eye and a shower. Hamilton closed the file and slid it into his messenger bag. He chugged the rest of his coffee and shoved the mug in his bag. Alex stood up with his bag strap securely over his shoulder and headed for the door. Just before exiting his office, he stopped.

"Damn. Almost forgot." Hamilton spun around and jogged the short distance back to his desk. Opening up the bottom right drawer, he pulled out a small pill bottle. His suppressants.

Alex takes one pill every day. Sometimes he takes two if he is feeling self-conscious or nervous or stressed. On days with a Board meeting, he takes two. Alex knows it's unhealthy and he knows it could be screwing his body up but oh well.

Alexander Hamilton is a proud omega. Except nobody knows he's an omega. Alex is still proud. He just can't keep his job if he's an omega. And that's a problem because he loves his job.

Omegas are low in the social hierarchy. They receive practically no respect. An omega cannot get a job in a position such as his. Omegas, if their alphas or families let them, traditionally pursue careers in nursing, teaching, or fashion.

The education of the "weaker" status is also limited. Most colleges will not accept omegas as they are seen as a distraction to the students with "real" potential.

Special colleges were made for omegas. But, the only courses they offer are ones regarding healthcare, education, clothing, creative writing, and child care.

Though the world today is more progressive, omega rights are still limited.

Hamilton never wanted to be the kind of omega who was stuck at home with fifty kids, playing the part of the fat, doting spouse. He never planned on being some alpha's bitch.

When the opportunity to pretend he was a beta arose, he jumped at the chance.

All he had to do was stowaway on a ship bound for the mainland, steal some suppressants, and lie to everyone. The only people who knew about his real second gender include himself, his mother, his brother, and a few people from his village. All of which are dead, not counting himself obviously.

Nobody knows his secret and Alex intends to keep it that way.

**22 Years Ago Friday, May 12, 1995**

_I was frozen behind the trash can watching the stranger. He was looking for me. The man had followed me down the alley but I was able to slip behind some cover before he could spot me again._

_That victory was short lived once I realized I was trapped between a wall and a metal garbage can. There was nowhere I could run. The only way of escape was the entrance, but to get to the entrance I would have to pass the alpha. The gigantic alpha. This guy was huge._

_Mr. Mystery had light skin and dark brown eyes. The man looked young. Early thirties maybe. I suppressed a giggle when a street light reflected off his bald head. Bald people were sort of intriguing. I wonder if their heads get cold. Do they get goosebumps on their heads? I’d ask him if he wasn’t a threat to my life._

_Six feet tall with legs for arms. He painted a menacing picture with his strong scent and furrowed brows. I admit it, I am kind of scared. If this alpha knew I was an omega he could do anything to me. Anything he wanted and the law would allow it._

_Good thing I’m on suppressants. My scent is nearly gone. Anyone who sniffed in my direction would only find a beta. A rather small beta, but a beta nonetheless which is exactly what I wanted. I’m normal now._

_Still, if that man found me he could turn me into the authorities. I am an illegal immigrant after all._

_Baldy searched the alley for another minute. I held my breath. Maybe he’ll leave soon. No such luck though once the man lifted up a cardboard box revealing a small blanket, a pillow, a stuffed puppy, and a few empty cans of Campbells._

_Damnit._

_He’s never going to leave now that he found my house. The man knelt down and picked up my puppy. He better not hurt him or Baldy and I are going to have a problem. Manuel was special. My mother gave me that puppy when I was a baby. Manuel protected me._

_Manuel is with me until the end of the line. I squinted my eyes meticulously watching his every move, every twitch._

_Baldy gently held Manuel and then carefully placed him on my pillow. The alpha then dropped himself on my blanket and crossed his legs. For a moment there was silence. I was waiting to see what he would do. He opened his mouth. He’s gonna speak. Dear God, please let it not be something stupid. I hate stupid._

_“I know you’re here. I saw you run down here. There is nowhere else to go so you must still be here.” His voice was deep and gruff. The man sounded older than he looked. I didn’t respond though. I just watched him curiously. Baldy waited for me to reply and the silence hung heavy in the air._

_“You can come out. I won’t hurt you I promise. I uh-” Baldy dug his hand into his front pants pocket, “got some candy for you if you want it.” Once his hand was free, the man waved around a tootsie roll. I licked my lips. I hadn’t eaten for awhile and I really like tootsie rolls. They are a fantastic candy._

_I really wanted to hop out from my hiding spot just then. I wanted to accept his offering and sit with him and eat it. I knew though, that he would take me away. He was acting nice now but it wouldn’t last. It never does._

_“I know it sounds super rapey, but I promise I won’t kidnap you.” I tried harder to hold back my laughter. It was such a stupid joke and he said it so earnestly. I couldn’t help it. Laughter bubbled out and broke the silence. His head jerked in my direction with wide eyes. His expression made me laugh harder and louder._

_In my insanity, my hand swung and knocked over the trash can. Slamming on the ground, a loud clang erupted and echoed down the alley. Old apples rolled out the open container. My laughter continued. It was so funny. The whole situation. Me hiding behind a trash can filled with rotting apples in Boston from this alpha who is offering me candy. And this alpha didn’t even know I was an omega. He just thought I was a beta. A small beta child._

_This very not funny situation was hilarious to me. I don’t know why though. I kept laughing. I kept laughing until he started laughing. At first, it was an awkward chuckle which of course made me laugh more. But then he smiled wide, the sides of his eyes crinkling, and then a deep sound came from his throat. It was like a bear roaring. It wasn’t a nice laugh. It was a scary laugh. A terrible, frightening laugh. He must never practice his laugh if it sounds like that._

_We kept on like this for several minutes, me giggling like a maniac and him sounding like a bear being beat with a pogo stick. Eventually, we ran out of breath. I wrapped a hand around my stomach. It ached from the laughter as did my throat. I inhaled a few times, my breathing had grown erratic. But once I got it under control I saw that Baldy was also holding his stomach. A few tears had rolled down his face that he began to wipe away._

_He looked up at me. His eyes met mine. I thought about running away. I knew I should run, but at the same time, I didn’t want to. He reached his arm out. I froze, my body instantly tensing up. His palm opened and he held his hand out to me, a single tootsie roll resting there._

_A small smile formed and I gingerly reached out and took the candy. He smiled at me with all teeth. He had nice, straight, white teeth. Very clean. Respectable. I opened up the chocolate and threw it in my mouth. I chewed and swallowed it quickly as it was the only candy I had eaten in awhile._

_“Gracias Senor.” My voice was soft and quiet. I wasn’t sure if he heard me until his smile grew._

_“De nada.” He knew Spanish. I’m assuming he only knows a little though. I only knew a little. My mom taught me a few basic phrases. I plan on learning the rest of the language. I am currently only fluent in English and French. I wonder if Baldy is fluent in anything else besides English._

_“You know Spanish?” I looked at him expectantly, eager for his response. He nodded._

_“You know English?” He accepted the candy trash I handed him and shoved it back in his pocket. I nodded my head in return, mimicking his response to me._

_Baldy once again extended his arm towards me and opened his head._

_“I’m George Washington.” I see. He wanted me to shake his hand. I reached my hand out and clasped his. George’s hand was much larger than mine. Darker too. Stronger. I gripped his hand tight, determined to show my, albeit meager, strength._

_“The name’s Hamilton. Alexander Hamilton.” I smirked at George and gave him a hard stare. It was my serious face. Washington giggled and covered his mouth with his hand, his eyes sparkled with mirth. With his free hand, he ran it over his scalp with a lazy smile._

_“Nice to meet you Alexander.”_

_“Likewise George.”_

_Don’t do it. Don’t do it. I’m not going to do it._

_Nope._

_Not doing it._

_No._

_We were still holding hands. We were both still smiling. It was silent._

_Until I opened my big mouth._

_“Do you get goosebumps on your head when you’re cold?”_

_Dammit me why do you do this?_

**Present Thursday, July 27 2:30 am**

Alexander tossed his pills into the air and caught them in his right hand. He shoved them in his pants pocket and hurried out the door, barely remembering to lock it on his way out.

After riding the elevator down to the lobby, Hamilton shuffled towards the main exit. Passing the security guard Harriet. She was a kind older lady, maybe mid fifties, with dark brown skin and equally dark eyes. Her laugh lines and gray hair advertised her life experience. Alex waved a hand goodbye in her direction. The beta woman flashed him a warm smile.

“You’re actually goin’ home for once Alexander,” Harriet remarked playfully. Hamilton scoffed at her comment. “I don’t think I’ve seen you leave this office in days.”

Alex paused a few feet from the door. New York waiting beyond the glass. Calling for him.

“Yeah well, some of us,” Hamilton smirked at her and placed a hand on his chest, “have a real job to do.” The woman tipped her head back and laughed loudly. The noise echoing off the walls. Hamilton turned completely away from the glass to walk to her. He placed himself on top of her desk. Harriet’s laughing ceased.

“Alexander Hamilton you get your scrawny ass off my desk fore’ I tear you a new one!” Harriet swatted at the omega with a newspaper until he hopped down.

“You didn’t have to hit so hard,” He mumbled weakly. She shook her head with a fond smile.

“Alexander you know better than to sit on my desk. Especially since you haven’t taken a proper shower in God knows how long.” Alex playfully stuck his tongue at her. The old beta laughed good naturedly and stood from her chair and moved around her desk so she was facing him.

The omega knew she was going to hug him so he wasn’t surprised in the least when Harriet wrapped her arms around Alexander in a tight embrace. Usually, he tended to avoid hugs in fear of someone catching a whiff of his true scent. With Harriet it was different. Somehow Hamilton knew that if she found out, she’d keep his secret. Hamilton returned the hug and relaxed into her chest. The smell of honey and beta enveloped him.

When Harriet pulled away, she gently kissed his cheek. Hamilton smiled at the gesture.

“You need to start taking better care of yourself sweet pea.” Alex wondered if Harriet had any children. She’d make a great mother or grandmother. She never spoke about her personal life. But sometimes Hamilton catches glimpses of a sad, faraway look in her eye. Like she’s remembering something else. Someone else.

Alex gave her a small smile and shrugged his shoulders feigning nonchalance.

“Love, you and Thomas both are gonna be the death of me.” Harriet chuckled softly at her seemingly benign remark.

Hamilton paused. He knew Harriet was also friends with Jefferson. He catches them in the afternoon chatting in the hallways. But she’s never brought him up in conversation. Alex wonders for no particular reason if she brings him up in conversations with the alpha.

“Jefferson?” Hamilton questions with a confused expression and disdain evident in his voice.

“Now I know you don’t like him b-”

“Well, that’s an understatement.” The omega interrupted and pushed his hair from his eyes. He should tie it up. If only he had a hair tie.

“But. You two are a lot alike.” Alex proceeded to gag dramatically once she finished. Harriet gave him a stern expression and put her hands on her hips.

“I am serious Alexander.” She sent him a strong glare. Alex threw his hands in the air and let out a huff.

“Well I’m sure you are serious Harriet, but Jeffershit-”

“Language.”

“Is a total tool-”

“Alexander.”

“And we are nothing alike.” Alex opened his mouth to continue when Harriet cut him off.

“You and Thomas Jefferson share several qualities. For example, you’re both brilliant, quick-witted, overworking, egotistical, self-righteous bone heads.”

“So what I’m hearing is that I’m brilliant,” Hamilton remarked with a smirk and a wink. Harriet furrowed her brows and sent him a menacing glare.

“Did I forget to say prick?” Alex gasped and stepped back holding a hand over his chest looking affronted.

“Language Harriet!”

“I am allowed to swear Alexander.” Harriet quirked an eyebrow at Alex. Their height suddenly became apparent. Harriet was a few inches taller than him. Not fair. Fucking beta.

“Hypocrite!” Hamilton shouted as he pointed his index finger in mock threat.

“Alexander I am fifty-two years old. When you get to be my age you can curse too.” The elder beta smirked down at him and Hamilton squinted his eyes. For a moment, he debated whether he should stand on his tippy toes to glare at eye level. Alex decided against it realizing the act would just make him look childish.

“What happened to make you this cruel?” If it was even possible, Alex squinted even harder. His eyes now two skinny slits. He meant the question as a joke, but something serious flashed in Harriet’s eyes. Pain? Anger? Sadness? Then it was gone as quick as it came. Replaced with pseudo happiness. Harriet leaned down close to Hamilton’s face.

“Life happened sweetheart.” Goosebumps went up Alex’s arm. Harriet had a smile on her face when she spoke, but her tone of voice betrayed her. As did the slight tightening of her jaw. Hamilton understood she was hiding something. He didn’t question it. He just moved on.

Harriet, unbeknownst to his realization, condescendingly patted the omega’s head before turning to go back to sit behind her desk.

Alexander stood gaping after her.

“D-Did you just pat my head?” Harriet flashed him a smile.

“You better get going before I call Eliza.” Hamilton’s eyes widened in shock.

“You wouldn’t dare.” A mischievous glint appeared in her eye and a malicious smile spread across her face. A shiver went down his spine. For a beta, she was kinda terrifying. No wonder she was a security guard.

“Wanna try me, Alexander.” Her voice dropped several octaves. Alex blinked and eyed the old woman. He knew she wasn’t bluffing. Alex nodded his head, turned around, and rushed out the door.

Once Alexander was outside he felt a rush of euphoria. He felt like he was witnessing the city for the first time. It was a relief, the city. A sight for sore eyes. Alex always forgot how beautiful it was. New York City was his safe haven. His shelter from The Storm. His home.

Alexander, standing on the sidewalk near the steps leading to the entrance of the firm, tilted his head back and stared at the sky. There was too much light pollution to see any stars.

He missed the stars. In his village in Nevis, he could see every star in the sky. They were beautiful. Absent stars are the only negative of New York.

Alex closed his eyes.

He let his breathing slow and his body goes still. The distant blaring alarm of police cars and ambulances was no surprise. Across the street, two men were arguing in a language he couldn’t comprehend. For a second though, he thought he heard the word, “King.” Interesting.

To his left, the click clack click clack of an expensive pair of shoes. A stray dog intensely sniffing at his right. Rubber rolling over asphalt from the road.

Tap…...tap…...tap tap. Hamilton furrowed his brows. A drop fell on his forehead and rolled down his cheek.

Rain. Not to be confused with The Rain, but just rain.

A smile crept across his face.

Contrary to popular belief, Hamilton loved rain. He didn’t love The Rain because that signaled his flashbacks but he did love rain. Alex thought it created an interesting relationship with the world. One he has witnessed first hand in the Caribbean. Though that specific event was less rain and more The Rain and The Storm. There is a difference thank you very much.

Hamilton hated storms though. They are too similar to The Storm.

The rain began to pick up.

Tap Tap Tap Tap

Water droplets rolled down his chin, to his neck, soaking into his collar.

Rain provided an essential component to life. Plants and animals alike would crumble without rain. It is an opportune median for water nourishing the land and all it’s inhabitants. As it creates life, it also destroys it. Rain is the catalyst for storms and _hurricanes_. Rain washes away entire civilizations, eradicates life, and produces a clean slate at the expense of others. It has no qualms with destruction. The thing we may rely on most could be our undoing. Could be his undoing.

A biblical flood.

Or.

A Yellow Sky.

Hamilton inhaled deeply through his nose taking in the various smells of his ever-changing New York City. Bypassing the stench of his unwashed armpits, Alex could smell his favorite hot dog vendor down the street. Exhaust wafting from the street.

Click clack. Click clack. The man with the shoes walked behind him. He wasn’t wearing any cologne. Smelled like an alpha. Mated. Hamilton caught a hint of apple pie and omega. The mystery alpha was mated to an omega. He smelled happy. Alex moved on.

The fresh scent of rain wrapped around his surroundings, drowning everything else out.

Alexander opened his eyes and tilted his head back down. Headlights sped by, temporarily blinding him.

As his eyes readjusted to the darkness, he noted the burly men across the street. Nice muscles. Sadly, they were bald. Hamilton doesn’t do bald. Too much like his father. The buildings behind the men stood tall, they seemed to never end as they reached for the sky. A crowd emerged from around the corner and walked the crosswalk. The dog next to him was scrappy and hungry. Alex could see his ribs. Poor thing.

Alex caught the back of the Alpha’s head that passed him earlier. He had nicely combed dark hair and was wearing a fancy gray suit. Cool butt. Hamilton was a butt guy. They were fun. All squishy and stuff. What’s better than a butt? Nothing.

The rain grew heavy and soon his vision was impaired. He could no longer see far. Hamilton settled on the final step of his ritual.

He kneeled down and scraped his fingers across the wet concrete. The bumpy ground harsh against his skin. Alex could feel the tips of his fingers scratch the surface. He knew bits of skin were coming off. Parts of his epidermis would be left behind.

Alexander pressed his palm to the ground. He could feel the vibrations of vehicles and the cool of the rain. The omega made a fist and swiftly dragged his knuckles across the concrete. He winced in pain as droplets of blood dotted his knuckles.

“What the hell are you doing?” A deep voice startled him. The scent of dogwood tickled his nose. Alex rolled his eyes. He hopped to his feet and swirled around, facing the alpha.

“Jefferson.”  The omega sneered at the alpha, contempt lacing his voice.

“Hamilton.” Jefferson glared at him leaned back on his right leg. His previously fluffy hair was dripping wet from the rain and now drooped past his shoulders. The alpha looked like a drenched cat. His magenta suit and light pink shirt were also soaked. It was raining terribly hard. Alex looked down at his equally wet clothes. He hadn’t realized how bad the rain had gotten.

 _Ahem._ Hamilton looked back up at Jefferson. The alpha seemed tired. A thought occurred to him. Why was Jefferson even here? It was almost three in the morning. Shouldn’t he be at home?

“Why are you here?” Jefferson appeared taken aback by the question.

“Uh I work here Hamilton.”

“Well I know that, but why are you here so late?” Hamilton, now annoyed well more annoyed than before, flipped his wet hair out of his face.

“I could ask you the same question doll.” Jefferson’s words were wrapped in his southern accent. That shitty accent that Alex hated so much.

“Don’t call me doll.” He growled at the alpha and sent him a warning glare.

“Oh please, Hamilton stand down. I am not fighting with you this early in the morning.” Jefferson flippantly waved a hand in his direction, practically dismissing him. Alex stepped back away from the alpha and began walking away heading closer to the street.

“Wait Hamilton!” Alex stopped in his tracks waiting for the alpha to continue.

“What were you doing before I came out here?” He could hear the curious tone the alpha took on. Too bad it was none of his business. Alex lifted his hand up over his head and flipped him off as he continued walking.

He needed to get a cab home. The second he reached the street and whistled loudly while waving his hand, a taxi pulled up. He quickly slid into the seat, out of the rain, and gave the driver his address.

“95 Wall Street.” The driver made a gruff noise in affirmation and Alex slumped back into the seat. He leaned his head against the window and watched the buildings pass by.

If he squinted and zoned out, the lights sort of looked like stars. Turns out, Alex squinted a little too hard and ended up closing his eyes. Then he fell asleep. It only seemed like seconds until the driver was violently shaking him.

Hamilton opened his eyes and shook those dirty hands off him. He threw some cash at the driver and bounced out the vehicle and rushed to his building. The doorman, Edward, nodded at the omega when he opened the door. Alex waddled through, dripping wet, and waved at the kind man. He had worked there for awhile. Edward had been his building’s doorman since before he moved in.

Alex pressed the call button for the elevator and waited. And waited. And waited. And waited some more. He forgets that the elevator in his building is so slow.

The omega pulls out his phone and scrolls through his notifications. Mostly from Instagram. He unlocks his phone and looks through his unread messages. There are some from Eliza.

**Cinnamon Roll**

_Hey Hammie, just wondering...when can I see Philip??_

**Cinnamon Roll**

_Because its been like a month and I havent seen my son_

**Cinnamon Roll**

_No pressure_

**Cinnamon Roll**

_But if I dont see him soon Ima break into your apartment and steal him_

Shit.

Alex forgot about Philip. He is probably hungry as hell right now. Fuck.

“Oh, Alexander!” Edward called him from the other side of the lobby. “Esteban made sure to feed Philip and take him out to the park while you were away!” Alex breathed a sigh of relief. God bless this man.

“Thank you so much! I was just about to worry!” Hamilton gave him a bright smile. He was so grateful for these people he did not deserve.

“Anytime sir.” Alex cringed.

“Edward I told you that you never have to call me sir.” Edward smiled at him.

“I know sir.” Alexander rolled his eyes. The elevator dinged and it’s doors opened wide. He waved goodbye to the friendly doorman and entered the lift. He pressed his floor number and waited not so patiently.

Minutes later the elevator dinged and reopened. He made a hasty exit and jogged to his door and quickly opened it. The second he made his way inside, Alex was attacked. Philip was on him in an instant. The omega was knocked to the floor as his dog licked every inch of his face and furiously wagged his tail, the appendage thumping loudly against the wall.

Alex laughed and shoved Philip off of him. He scratched behind his pup’s ears and kissed his forehead.

“Didja miss me, buddy?” Hamilton laughed when Philip responded with a bark. He pats the dog’s head and pushed himself off the floor. Alex laid his bag down on the couch and went to the restroom. He was too tired to shower right now. He would do so before he went to work after he slept.

Hamilton pulled off his jacket and tie, undid his belt, kicked off his shoes and socks, and peeled off his shirt, pants, and boxers. Alex was the laziest person ever and chucked the wet clothes in the bathtub. He’d deal with them tomorrow. He was too damn tired to do it right now.

Alex grabbed a dark blue towel and dried himself off. He exited the bathroom, Philip on his heels, and walked into his bedroom. The lights were off and he didn’t see a need to turn them on. The omega grabbed a pair of clean boxers, slipped them on, and climbed into his bed. Before letting his head hit the pillow, he held open the covers. Philip hopped into his bed with him. Alex let the covers drape over him and his dog.

When the omega’s head hit the pillow he fell asleep almost instantaneously. The only sound to be heard in the bedroom being the quiet breathing of Alex and Philip.


	2. They run sometimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter because I haven't posted in awhile and I feel bad but I'm stressed with depression and self-harm and like hospitals and school and family and omg this chapter is shortish and not that much happens but its cute and some kinda important stuff is in here so yeah, here
> 
> also not betaed

_ Rays of sunlight peek through the leaves, streaming down to the ground below. A smile stretches across his face as the sun warms his cheeks. He reaches out a hand to touch the tree nearest to him. A tall oak with rough bark climbing its trunk. The tree is so tall it scrapes the light blue sky. Squirrels scurry along the branches in a never-ending race. Birds of all shapes and sizes rest on the arms of the great oak, tired no doubt from their long flights. _

 

_ The smell of fresh rain tickles his nose and he inhales deeply. Dew droplets perch on broad green leaves and blades of grass. The wind blows gently, ruffling his hair and swaying the trees. A small brown spider crawls across his index finger, eight short legs carrying a hairy body. He watched it a moment. How peaceful it looks though he knows it could bite him any second, not that any harm would come to him. _

 

_ Pulling his hand away from the oak he begins to walk through the forest. A fox jumps from a bush and runs in the other direction. He starts to pick up speed, his walk becoming a jog then a run.  _

 

_ Green and brown shapes and figures fly past him in a blur as he crashes through the forest. His bare feet bleed, sharp rocks litter the ground and puncture his skin. Branches smack against his face and chest causing him to wince. Several small scratches appeared on his cheeks and beads of blood bloomed from the cuts. _

 

_ Twigs snapped and cracked underfoot and the cool air burned his lungs with every breath. His thighs ached from the strain of running. He zigzagged between the trees and hopped over massive roots holding the organic structure in place. His smile never faltered. It's been awhile since he ran through this particular forest and he missed it. _

 

_ In the leaves, broken sticks, and destroyed underbrush in his wake, small puddles of the blood pool. Presumably from his feet as his wounds progressed to worse, the rocks cutting deeper, slicing his skin with every step. He couldn’t feel his feet pounding on knives or the warm, slippery, wet of blood. His thoughts on the run. The wind tousling his dark hair and the birds circling overhead scanning the area for their next meal. The white puffy clouds speckling the sky and the stinging of his arms and face where the branches smacked. His breathing ragged and heartbeat rapid, he could hear his blood pumping in his ears like an ancient tribal drum. He pushed his tired body to run faster. Soon he lost feeling in his arms, cheeks, and thighs. His muscles had screamed themselves hoarse and now he’d grown deaf to their cries. He felt like he could run forever. _

 

_ To his left, birds exploded from trees as if they heard a gunshot. He skidded to a stop, narrowly avoiding a frightened deer. Turning his attention to the disruption disturbing the serenity, he heard a blaring alarm. The sound screeched to the beat of his heart. He no longer heard the blood pumping in his ears, but the abhorrent beeping. _

 

_ The trees shook monstrously as if they were attempting to escape. Their leaves fell to the earth in a torrent of green and their roots ripped themselves from the soil, swinging angrily. Everywhere animals screamed and hid. The sky had darkened, thunderous clouds covered the sun. Lightning lit up the sky and malevolent wind, like a hurricane, tore through the forest throwing everything not held down. Rocks, twigs, leaves, trees, and defenseless animals took to the sky from the force of the wind. _

 

_ He tried to run, to escape. The wind grabbed him in a trap and hurled him far from the ground. He closed his eyes and screamed into the darkness. His arms flailed helplessly, his fingers itched to grip something and drift back down to safety. The alarm grew in volume until the sound surrounded him, drowning everything else out. His hands covered his ears in a feeble attempt to block out the sound. He could hear the blaring alarm from his head now and he screamed louder. _

 

_ A clap of thunder heard by no one followed by lightning and the harsh pelting of rain. Water beat against his face as he twisted and turned in the sky.  _

 

_ He prayed for this to end. Whatever this was. _

 

_ The alarm grew louder. And louder. And louder. _

 

Thirty minutes later at four in the morning, Alex awoke to the sound of his alarm blaring and Philip licking his face. He groaned and smacked his hand down on the alarm, silencing it. Hamilton forced open his eyes and peered up at his dog. It wasn’t rain he was feeling on his face, but dog spit.

 

How cute…

 

Alex grumbled and pushed Philip away from him. The dog hopped down from the bed and trotted to the door before plopping down and eyeing his master.

 

Alex looked at the white alarm clock on his bedside table. The time blinked at him in bright red lighting.

 

_ 4:00am _

 

“Pip do we have to do it today? Daddy literally went to sleep thirty minutes ago and he’s exhausted,” Alex pleaded with Philip. He honestly had no energy and just wanted to sleep for another two hours. He ran enough in his sleep, didn’t need to do it again in real life.

 

Philip whining loudly, stomped his paws, his nails tapping against the wood floor. 

 

The omega rolled his eyes and groaned again before slapping a hand over his face.

 

“Wakey wakey facey facey,” he mumbled to no one. “Okay, if I do this quick I won’t even feel it.”

 

Hamilton continued to whisper out loud for a few moments, stopping only when Philip let out another bark.

 

He rubbed his eyes until they began to tear up. The omega blinked once. Twice.

 

“One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven.” Alex barrel rolled over, flopped out of bed like a fish, and landed face first on the cool wood floor.

 

“Nah I totally felt that,” Alex deadpanned pitifully. Philip trotted over to his dad and licked his small ears. The omega groaned into the wood. He raised his head and surveyed his dog out of the corner of his eye. Philip, big and brown, wagged his tail and barked joyfully.

 

Philip is a massive, speckled, caramel colored Boerboel with a short, droopy face. Alex received him two years ago when Philip was a puppy as a gift from a gracious client. He had helped an elderly woman sue a pharmaceutical company for the wrongful death of her husband. They won the case, of course, the woman was compensated generously, and well, he got a dog. Alex loves dogs so that was like winning the lottery.

 

At the time, he was in a serious relationship with Eliza and they were both ecstatic about the new addition. Unfortunately, they later split up. It was nobody’s fault, they just realized they weren’t meant to be. Plus, Eliza didn’t want to continue dating her boss.

 

When Alex and Eliza broke up, the most important issue was the custody of Philip. After several long, turbulent discussions, both parties concluded the best place for Philip is with his dad. She is supposed to have periodic visits, but Alex frequently forgets.

 

Oh well.

 

Pip nudged Hamilton’s face with his cold, wet nose. He should get up before Philip begins to howl. The neighbors never appreciated his dog’s deep baritone at four in the morning. Frankly, he didn’t either.

 

Begrudgingly, Alex pushed himself into an upright position and stood up.

 

The omega raised his arms above his head and stretched, before bending over backward. A series of cracks and pops could be heard followed by a grunt of pleasure, then a loud yawn. Alex shook his head around like a dog and padded over to the chest of drawers in the corner.

 

Pulling open a drawer, Philip at his heels, a pair of black basketball shorts and navy blue t-shirt attracted his attention, He fingered the soft fabric, apparently lost in thought before coming to a decision and retrieving the garments.

 

Rather than seeking the privacy of the restroom, Hamilton changed on the spot. Once he was dressed, Philip used his head to push Alexander out of the bedroom and into the kitchen to take his first shot.

 

Shot plural. Shots.

 

Of espresso.

 

Hamilton doesn’t always have time to make a cup of coffee so he takes shots instead. Quicker affect in half the time.

 

Alex has a strict coffee/caffeine/espresso schedule so he doesn’t overdo it.

 

Two shots around four a.m. before his morning run. One cup around five a.m. after his morning run. One cup around six a.m. when he arrives at work. And so on and so forth. It’s basically a cup every hour and sometimes every thirty minutes if he’s stressed or it’s really late.

 

Not the healthiest, but it works for him. Any sensible alpha would certainly prevent this behavior. ‘Think of your body,’ they would say, ‘Our future children,  my children.’ Alex rolled his eyes at the thought.

 

_ Misogynistic bullshit is what it is. _

 

Hamilton walked to the kitchen cabinet and pulled it open, Pip attached to his hip. The omega grabbed a small canister from the shelf, tore off the plastic covering, and threw the double shot back with a grimace.

 

“Still taste like shit.” Alex tossed the empty container in the trash and made his way over to the door, stopping just before it by the island. A little orange pill bottle sat next to what looked like cologne. Alex opened the pills and poured one into his hand. It was tiny, blue, and had a line through it.

His suppressants. They’re basically hormone blockers. The meds prevent his normal hormones from practicing normal bodily procedures. Without his omega hormones, his body can act as a beta. 

 

Alex threw the little pill into his mouth and swallowed. Setting down the bottle, he grabbed the spray next. Spray on Beta provided his body with the pretend scent mask of a beta. The combined works of the two kept his cover as a Not Omega. 

 

Hamilton pulled the spray’s trigger and was immediately hit with a spritz of stale bread. He shot the liquid under his arms, in his hair, on his neck, and at his crotch. Then, after placing the bottle back on the counter, he walked over to the corridor leading to the exterior of his apartment,

 

In the hall, with his back to the wall, he slumped to the floor. Philip bounded up to his master, tail wagging, becoming face to face with Alex. Pip eagerly licked his nose and huffed, the beginning of a barking session.

 

“Leash,” commanded Hamilton and Philip turned and ran to the laundry room across the apartment. Alex focused on getting his shoes on. Left sock. Right sock. Left shoe. Right shoe. Double knot this rabbit.

 

When Philip skidded to a halt in front of Alex with his leash dragging along the floor, Hamilton’s shoes were securely on his feet. He, once again, pushed himself off the hardwood.

 

The omega grabbed the leash from Philip and clicked it to the dog’s black collar. Alex wrapped the leash handle around his hand and hurried out the door with an overexcited Philip at his side. Once in the elevator, Hamilton checked his watch.

 

_ 4:10 _

 

Could be worse. Could be 4:15. They’ll still have a decent run.

 

Upon exiting the elevator, Alexander looked for Edward at the door. His absence, though sorrowful, did not surprise Alex as Edward usually didn’t arise until five. Never hurts to check though.

 

Hamilton and Philip left the building and began to jog through the crisp morning air. The run usually takes an hour, but to accommodate the time frame the boys will cut their run about ten minutes short. This was all right with the omega as he was still very sleepy.

 

The morning was perfect for a run.

 

Puddles dot the sidewalk and street. Headlights, streetlights, and windows illuminate the area. Along with his sketchers flashing red, white, and blue with every step. What can he say? He’s a patriot. 

 

Car horns and sirens travel miles. Tires rolling over asphalt splash through the water. A breeze blew his hair back and would surely cause more tangles. It also escorted with it the lovely smell of fresh rain and the less lovely smell of Chance.

 

Chance is the homeless beta who slinks around and attempts to peddle drugs.

 

He’s also an asshole who frequently growls at Hamilton.

 

Alex hisses back.

 

Fortunately, Chance is asleep on a thin, worn blanket when they jog past. Philip spares little more than a sniff in the beta’s direction.

 

The boys can barely hear the lapping of the East River as they follow the FDR to a construction site. Most of the workers haven’t shown up to the site so all is still.

 

Hopping the fence and cutting through the site rather than go around, allows them to shave off those ten minutes.

 

One angry workman in an orange hard hat later, the boys had run through construction, climbed over some protruding dumpsters, snarled at a carousel horse, saluted a war memorial, and chased a raccoon through the park.

 

Alex and Philip were left panting on a patch of grass. Pip laid on the ground and rolled over on his back, whereas Hamilton simply leaned on a tree attempting to catch his breath.

 

Alexander checked the time on his watch. They were resting in Battery Park and he wanted to be sure they could make it back on time. Alex tried to be punctual.

 

_ 4:48 _

 

If they ran they could make it with a few minutes to spare.

 

“Come on Pip we can do this. Last stretch.” The omega tugged on the leash triggering Philip to slowly stand up and stagger forward. Alex pushed off the tree and aligned himself with the dog. He unclipped the leash and stored it away in his pocket.

 

Hamilton knelt down and placed both hands on the ground with one leg forward and one leg back.

 

“On the count of three.” Alex inhaled slowly through his nose. He held the air in for a moment then exhaled through his mouth. He cleared his head of everything, but the present.

 

“One.” The wet sidewalk rough against his palms. Pieces of his dark hair hung in front of his eyes. Philip’s heavy panting to his left.

 

“Two.” Pip’s breathing slows, it’s even and stable. He lowers his head and his tail wagging comes to a halt. Philip ignores the few bystanders who have paused to eye the spectacle. He disregards the enticing aroma of hot dogs. His sole focus is on getting home before his master.

 

“Three.”

 

Alex bolted through the park, running as if his life depended on it. The wind whipped around him, his thighs burned, and his lungs screamed for more air. For a brief period, Hamilton was ahead of Philip. Now his dog was sprinting next to him, yearning to get ahead.

 

For all his biology’s fault, the one thing he is very thankful for is his omega stature. He’s small and thin, which makes him fast. Apparently fast enough to go neck and neck with his dog. Hamilton cracked a smile at that. Philip was technically bred to fight lions in Africa so Alex is, in turn, fucking awesome.

 

The boys rounded the corner and were passing the war memorial when Alex spotted something curious by the carousel. It was difficult to see, the sun wasn’t up yet, but it appeared to be someone with an afro was sitting on a bench. They were tall and wore a suit, a runner passing by with a flashlight allowed Hamilton to note the color of the suit.

 

Magenta.

 

_ Jefferson?? _

 

There is no way that could be Jefferson. A ten to one chance. Out of every bench in every park, no way Jefferson could be right there across from him. And he was just getting closer with every step. 

 

Jefferson’s head, as he hadn’t spotted him yet, jerked in the direction of an oncoming individual. Hamilton couldn’t make out who they were but the mystery person was wearing a hoodie to hide their face. Jefferson stood up and approached the stranger.

 

Unbeknownst to Alex, the omega had begun to slow down out of blatant curiosity. Philip darted around his master, seizing his opportunity. Alexander turned away from Jefferson to watch his dog increase the distance between them.

 

Ten feet.

 

Fifteen feet.

 

Twenty feet.

 

“FOUR LEGGED FUCKER!” Alex yelled across the park and took off after Philip, forgetting all about Jefferson and his odd meeting. The omega didn’t realize Jefferson and the stranger heard his shout and made to hide in the shadows. 

 

Alex racing around fellow runners and stray trees to catch up to his dog, spared a last glance to Jefferson to discover the alpha and his acquaintance had gone. So much for eavesdropping. 

 

With twenty feet between them, Alex knew he wouldn’t be able to reach Philip. His dog had won and he had lost again. Damn. Might as well keep running, the sooner he gets home the sooner he can shower and drink a cup of hot coffee.

 

About two minutes later Hamilton was bent over, hands on his knees, panting in front of the door to his building. Philip was sitting down inside next to the elevator waiting for him. How Pip got inside, Alex didn’t know. Edward wasn’t even downstairs yet. 

 

After catching his breath, Alex trotted in beside Philip and pressed the up button. His dog gave him a smug look before turning away to watch the doors. The omega rolled his eyes and stepped into the elevator when it opened.

 

The boys zoomed skywards to the fiftieth floor occasionally yawning. Drool dripped from Philips' mouth creating a small puddle on the floor. Alex grimaced, that was another downside to Philip. He slobbered all the time. Last week the omega slipped and fell in the living room on a puddle of saliva. Gross. So gross.

 

Hamilton patted his dog’s head, he loved him for all his faults. Even the nasty ones. 

 

When the doors opened they shuffled out and headed down the hall towards the door at the end. Alexander rubbed his hands on his thighs, wiping the sweat off. 

 

Entering the apartment, Philip vanished to the laundry room and Alex toed off his shoes and crept to the bathroom. He’ll have to apply more Spray on Beta after his shower, but that’s okay. He’d rather not smell like an omega at work.

 

He tugged off his shorts, pulled off his shirt, took off his socks and underwear. Leaving them in a pile on the floor, he grabbed the clothes he left in the bathtub from last night and also threw them on the pile. He’d put them in the laundry later. 

 

Maybe. 

 

The omega slipped into the shower, smiling at his own laziness. Oh well.

 

The warm water ran down his back, releasing tension from his small frame. He stood there for a moment, just enjoying the way the water made him relax and feel at least slightly at peace. The omega reached for the two-in-one Shampoo and Conditioner, putting a small amount into his hand, he applied it to his wet hair and cleansed and massaged the area. 

 

When his hair was thoroughly cleaned, he hung his head under the stream to remove the suds from his wet face. Running a hand through his hair one last time to double check the soap's absence, he then moved on to his body. Alex got a significantly larger amount of soap and began scrubbing his body. 

 

Bubbles trailed over the faded scars on his arms and thighs and spread across his shoulder and calves. Under his arms and the bottoms of his feet. Chest and stomach, back and sides.

 

Once his hair and body were entirely washed, he turned off the water and stepped out the shower, his feet leaving wet footprints on the tile. He grabbed a fluffy, dark blue towel off the rack and dried himself off. His hair dripping wet on his forehead and down his face was dried off first before the rest of his body. 

 

Wrapping the towel around his waist he eyed his reflection. His olive skin rubbed red and raw. Old marks of pain and baggage stood out, darkened with the abused skin. He ran his fingers back through his hair, brushing out tangles.

 

Nodding his head he left the bathroom and dug around in his drawers for a pair of underwear and socks.

 

His top drawer is separated into two sections. Boxer briefs and boxers. Alex’s second drawer is organized similarly with dress socks on one side and normal socks on the other.

 

Alexander grabbed his favorite boxer briefs and pulled them up. They are rainbow with little dicks floating around on the back. John gave them to him two birthdays ago. Best gift ever.

 

One pair of black normal socks from drawer two and then Alex turned to his closet. It was already open as he usually forgets to close it. He scanned its contents and stroked his hand along shirts and suit jackets before deciding on something simple. A black suit, white shirt, and a red tie. 

 

A skinny red tie.

 

Wait. Maroon instead. Hamilton grabbed the suit, shirt, and tie from their assigned hangers and threw them on the bed. Shirt first, then pants, jacket, then belt he found on the floor. Probably from last night. The shirt cool against his chest and the pants lose on his thighs. But not too loose.

 

Alex headed for the kitchen, stopping on the way to pat Philip, who reappeared, on the head. The omega grabbed his special mug, slid it underneath Dave’s dispenser, tapped the appropriate settings, and clicked “Brew.” Dave whirred to life and the sound of pouring coffee filled the apartment.

 

While waiting for his coffee he reapplied the Spray in Beta in the usual places.

 

The sound of coffee dripping slowly stopped, Dave was done. Dave, unlike Eve, doesn't screech when he’s done. He just stops. Bless.

 

The omega snatched up the steaming cup and cradled it in his hands, enjoying the radiating warmth. He took a sip and shot a glance at the clock for the hundredth time this morning.

 

_ 5:26 _

 

Might as well head downstairs to catch a cab to work. Got shit to do. 

 

Alex shoved his pills into his pocket and took another sip of coffee. He walked over to the couch and grabbed his messenger bag he left there earlier. The omega tossed the strap over his shoulder and skipped past the kitchen, coffee sloshing around, but not spilling. 

 

Hamilton placed his mug on the ground before slipping his feet into his converses, the familiar white and black shoe enveloping his feet.

 

Pushing himself back up for the millionth time that morning, grabbing his mug, blowing Pip a quick kiss, he headed out the door. 

 

As Alex walked down the hallway to the elevator, he couldn’t help the rush of thoughts that bombarded him. Thoughts about his run earlier. He recalled seeing Jefferson, or at least he was sixty-seven percent sure it was Jefferson. Who else would wear a shade of suit like that? But what was he doing all the way out there in Battery Park at four in the morning? Who was Jefferson meeting? Why were they meeting in the park? What were they meeting about?

 

His mind was racing still, with unanswered questions as the elevator dropped slowly. 

 

The whole thing didn’t make sense to Alex. Something fishy was going on and he was going to find out what.


	3. Oh Gog Some Floooooowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is from Thomas' perspective. It picks up after HamHam yelled and ran after Pip in the park. It's short and short and short and probably short. And it's also unbeta'd. I'm in a Starbucks right now drinking my coffee and I felt like posting more so here is a short chapter with Thomas and Starbucks. I love Starbucks by the way, well sort of, but Thomas does not so we don't share views on that. But uh, thanks for reading. I'm doing better by the way. Gosh I said "by the way" twice. Oops. 
> 
> I'll try to make the next chapter longer and better. I'll spend more time on it but I feel bad for not posting as much as I should so I decided to post. I'm impulsive and tired and cold. Sue me.

 

_ Hamilton? _

 

The small beta zipped through the park after his dog. Thomas followed him with his eyes until the man vanished. He could hear breathing behind him belonging to his informant. Jefferson was meeting him today in secret, where they assumed they wouldn’t be found. 

 

They were wrong. 

 

The alpha, who was now hiding in the trees away from Hamilton’s earlier line of sight, turned to face the informant. Their dark hood had been pulled down, shielding the eyes from view. Thomas assumed he was a man going by the lack of breasts and deep voice. The man spoke earlier when he first approached cautiously, prepared to introduce himself. The informant now appeared skittish and shifted from foot to foot. Jefferson would be livid if that runt screwed up this meeting. He needs to know who he’s been communicating with. He needs to know if what he says is true. Confirmation can’t happen until Thomas meets the informant and Evidence. He knows neither of their names but has taken to calling the latter, Evidence, as that is their specific role in the case. Some would call them Victim or maybe something more human. Thomas sees it differently. The abused omega is not a victim and yet no longer human, but evidence. That line of thinking may be the same line of thinking that led the abuser to abuse omegas, but Thomas wasn’t too concerned. 

 

He would never do that to anyone, let alone an omega. Not after…

 

Nevermind that.

 

The informant took a few steps back and shoved his hands into his pockets. Thomas could sense his discomfort. 

 

“You were saying?” Jefferson hoped he could salvage what was left of the conversation. The beta informant looked away and licked his lips. 

 

The man was nervous. He was afraid of getting disturbed again. Or maybe he didn’t trust Thomas anymore. Crap. That wouldn’t do. Thomas needed this man to trust him. 

 

“Please. I can help.” The informant looked back at him now. Thomas wished he could see the beta’s eyes. It would make this whole conversation thing a bit easier. Trust thing too. Oh well, beggars can’t be choosers. 

 

Just then, the informant reached up a hand and pulled back his hood, revealing his identity. 

 

“Holy shit.” Thomas gasped and peered down into the dark brown eyes of Aaron Burr. “You’re the informant?”

 

“Obviously.” Burr pulled a flash drive out of his back pocket and held it out to Thomas. The alpha reached out his hand to grab it before Burr pulled it away from him. Jefferson paused, his hand still in the air. 

 

“This drive has everything we know right now about him about the case about everything. It took a lot to get this information. Don’t. Lose. It.” The beta stared him down, jaw clenched, with a tight grip on the flash drive. Thomas nodded his head and went to retrieve the drive, this time, Burr let him take it. 

 

The beta gave Thomas another look before pulling down his hood, turning, and walking out of the cluster of trees. Thomas watched him leave in silence. 

 

“Can’t believe it,” he whispered to no one. 

 

Jefferson sighed, his breath visible in the cool air. He pocketed the flash drive and headed out the way he came. Burr was already out of sight. The only other life in the park is two passing joggers and a bird overhead. Thomas looked in the direction Hamilton ran before making the decision to walk the same path. Maybe he’d catch sight of the small beta. As much as he hated to admit it, the little one intrigued him. There was something about him that wasn’t quite right. 

 

Thomas made his way through the park, thoughts jumping between Hamilton and the flash drive before landing on a combination of the two. 

 

Would Hamilton see the case from Thomas’ perspective? Will he plot against Frederick or will he support him? He is a beta, they can be indifferent when it comes to Omega Rights. It doesn’t affect them either way. How though, would Hamilton react to the flash drive containing concrete evidence of Frederick’s exploits? Would he turn Thomas into Washington? Jefferson could be disbarred for this, plotting against his own client, breaking attorney-client confidentiality. 

 

Then again, is he really breaking attorney-client confidentiality if the information in his possession he did not give away or expose to others? He was simply given the flash drive. Thomas would only break confidentiality if and only if, the information on the drive is told to him by Frederick in confidence and then if he shared such information with a third party. Like Burr. Everything else is fair game. 

 

Maybe he isn’t breaking as many rules as he thought. Maybe he’s just thinking like a lawyer. Or a naive child.

 

Going up against George Frederick and being disbarred is the least of his problems. He could be killed. 

 

Or worse…

 

Expelled!

 

Thomas chuckled quietly to himself. He was a nerd at heart and Hermione was his spirit animal. His thoughts then drifted over to  _ Harry Potter.  _ The famed magical trio, Ron, Hermione, and Harry, were all written as three young betas fighting against a powerful alpha. Interestingly enough, what most people don’t know is that J.K. Rowling originally wrote Harry as an omega, Ron as a beta, and Hermione as an alpha. This would have probably caused a tremendous amount of social outrage and every publisher Rowling presented her story to rejected it, save one, who promised to publish her masterpiece, if and only if, she wrote all three young wizards as betas. 

 

In Jefferson’s opinion, the story would have been way better if Harry was allowed to be kept as an omega. It would have meant more to people, to young omegas, betas, and alphas alike. People could have seen all three genders work together as equals fighting against evil and oppression. What’s so bad about that?

 

And speaking of  _ Harry Potter _ , the alpha stiffened as he walked through the park, suddenly fuming. Hamilton broke his Ravenclaw mug. Smashed it to pieces when he threw it against the wall. 

 

Bastard.

 

Thomas clenched his fists and his teeth ground together. That mug was a gift from someone special. Granted that someone special was himself, it was still a cool mug. His favorite actually, and now it’s shards lay in the bottom of a dumpster or somewhere. He doesn’t know where trash goes. 

 

He rolled his eyes and grumbled to himself. A breeze swept by, the smell of fresh coffee lofted through the air. Thomas wished he knew where it came from. The alpha could really go for a hot steamy cup of joe. He should have time considering he isn’t required to be at work for another two hours. Then again, he was hoping to get a good look at whatever is on that drive before he has a meeting with Frederick and Hamilton about the case. God, Thomas prays they lose. He really doesn’t want to sue the New York Times for defamation, especially when the published article in question may not be wrong. 

 

Jefferson finally stepped out of the park, though he wasn’t exactly sure where he was now. He doesn’t frequent this side of New York. The alpha looked around for a street sign.

 

“State Street,” the sign read. He had no clue where that was. Burr really brought him out of his comfort zone here. 

 

The sidewalks had filled with people rushing to get to work, very different from earlier, it was a tad bit quieter. People of all scents and genders were pushing and shoving around each other, whereas Thomas was calmly strolling. Most people moved out of his way due to his alpha status and strong scent. He put off a “Don’t screw with me vibe,” but he was quite the opposite. Don’t get him wrong he’s not a pushover or anything, but he doesn’t go searching for conflict. He tends to be more reserved until certain people or topics are brought up of course. Hamilton and Omega rights usually get him fired up and make him itching for a fight. 

 

Jefferson can get very aggressive. 

 

Very. Aggressive. 

 

A few years ago back in University, he was charged with battery, but they let him off on a fine. He tends to talk himself out of tricky situations. An ability like that comes in handy. 

 

The fine was small to Thomas, even at such a young age, he was loaded. Rich family and all. Like the authorities, his family did not approve of the incident. They were very disappointed in him. Thomas doesn’t regret it though. That asshole was asking to get hurt, running his mouth like that. Touching people like that. Thomas has little patience for people who presume they have a right over others because of their gender. 

 

He puts dicks like that in their place. 

 

Jefferson frequently got lost in his thoughts and this was one of those times. When he regained awareness, the alpha was no longer on State Street, but on Water Street. 

He looked around, his surrounding unfamiliar. Thomas checked his watch.

 

_ 5:06 _

 

Once again, he smelled coffee. Fresh, hot coffee. He needed his fix. Soon. The alpha reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He checked the area for any open coffee shops. All of them were closed and wouldn’t open until seven, except for Starbucks. Thomas groaned. He is a presumptuous git when it came to coffee and Starbucks was never his first choice. But he was getting desperate. 

 

The place opened at 5:30. By the time he got there, they’d be open. He would go in, get a coffee, leave, and never ever speak of it again. 

 

Yeah, okay. That’s the plan. 

 

Thomas headed off down the street in the direction of the overrated coffee shop debating which drink to order. Probably something warm. He loves macchiatos if only Starbucks had real ones. He sighed in despair. 

 

Oh well. 

 

He’d just ask the barista their favorite hot drink and order that. He didn’t want to think about Starbucks anymore. It was killing his brain cells. Let’s focus on something else. Play with his senses. But, which one. 

 

Mental coin flip…

 

Smell. 

 

Okay. 

 

The alpha twitched his nose and inhaled deeply, searching for the most interesting scent in the mass of New York. He bypassed the coffee and the street vendors. He ignored the betas, their scents were normally tainted with false smells produced by cologne and perfume companies. His nose hopped from random alpha to random alpha passing by him. Most seemed uninteresting. A few were mated and going by their scent, to betas. 

 

Suddenly, his nose zeroed in on one scent in particular. Thomas paused and took another whiff. He was sure no one else could smell it, his nose was stronger than most. Jefferson was thankful for that, especially now, as anyone smelling like this would be in danger.

 

The scent was sweet, yet subtle. Warm and welcoming, yet dangerous as if it were laced with poison. It was exotic, like a flower from an island, colorful and different. Omega. 

 

Thomas yearned to find whoever left the now faint scent behind, but also being a rational human being, resisted that urge. Whoever left that scent is a person, not a piece of meat, not an animal, not just an omega. But, still…

 

Thomas is a flower expert of sorts, he could tell you all the different names of every flower growable in any state you ask, any country, and climate. The alpha has spent a lot of time in the gardens of his childhood home. Nobody knows flowers like Thomas. 

  
The omega who owned this scent smelled like a  _ scilla peruviana _ or maybe a  _ plumeria alba _ . He couldn’t decide. On one hand, the scent was sweet and strong, but also subtle and quiet. It held a hint of poison, certain death traveled with it. Almost like if two flowers came together. Two very specific flowers. It was nothing like Thomas had ever encountered before. One thing he was sure of though, the omega who left this scent, had to have come from the Caribbean.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive criticism are much appreciated because my partner is no help at all. Damn you, John!


End file.
